Killing Me Softly With Justin Bieber
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: Alvin is getting pressured by his brothers for some reason to like JB. He knows he likes JB,but is jealous. So envious nobody would know. Little did he know his greatest wishes would be granted if he just stopped lying... YUP IM BACK!;
1. Chapter 1

**I made another AATC!Hope you like it,but if you hate Justin Bieber then well...I suggest you leave.=)**

"This dude is fantastic! He's my rolemodel!"Theodore remarked,pointing to a page in a magazine.

"He is quite successful teenager,yes,"Simon agreed,not looking up from his homework.

They were talking about Justin Bieber,you know,The guy from youtube?

"He's nothing. His voice is almost higher than ours,"Alvin said,rolling his eyes.

Theodore and Simon exchanged a glance. Alvin never had positive feedback for JB.

"Your too immature to see it,but your just jealous,"Simon shrugged,finally putting his homework down.t

Theodore tip-toed to his bedroom,wanting to leave the soon-to-be fight.

Alvin glared at them,huffed,and then turned around to his undid homework.

"I have nothing to be jealous of!"He muttered.

He wrote down some obvouisly wrong answers and sighed,"I'm done."

Simone glanced over his answers."You go one answer right. Your name."

"Ugh! I _absoultley hate _homework!"Alvin face palmed.

Simon shook his head disaprovingly,and went into the boy's bedroom.

Theodore was on his emerald green plaid bed,watching TV.

"We have got to get Alvin to like Justin Bieber before Sunday."Theodore randomly said.

"Why?"Simon asked,sitting next to him.

Theodore got the TV remote,turned the volume down,and whispered,"JB is coming."

"Coming where?"Simon asked,confused.

"Here! The house! Dave signed us a record contract were we perform a song with him!"

Simon's eyes suddenly buldged and he said,"Lets get started. This will take alot of time."

* * *

**Sorry its short! I will write another chapter tommorrow I think or Friday if I have time that will be longer!=]**


	2. No way, No how

**Now,guys,this chapter I will ask agian that if you despise JB so much you want to push him off a hill and die,I suggest you exit. But if you just kinda hate him,you may stay(Niko because he gave a NICE review even though he hated JB*glares at others*)Continue!**

* * *

It was the next day,and Theodore and Simon were sitting upside down on the couch.

"This is _hopeless! _He just won't stop ragging on Justin Bieber!"Theodore complained,munching on a candy bar.

You know that feeling where you think that the hope in a situation is 1/100? Thats how it felt.

"Well,we have got to try. Dave probably sent a whole lot of money to have a song with JB,"Simon sighed.

"But what if Alvin tries to kill Justin Bieber? It will be like Santa Anna and in the Alamo!"Theodore whined.

The two chipmunks felt desprate of hope. I mean,wouldn't you if your brother wanted to push someone into a hurricane while they were naked?

* * *

The red clothed chipmunk was still dozzing away in his checkered bed,dreaming of new horriable things to do to JB.

"PUSH HIM OUT OF THE AIRPLANE WITHOUTA PARACHUTE!"He yelled in his dreams.

And as you should know,His dreams ain't very pretty!

Theodore,after trying to find some hope,shook Alvin awake.

"Alvinnnnn? Alvinnn?"He asked,shaking him violently.

"WHAT?"Alvin spat,finally getting up and yawning.

Theodore glared at him with his hardest,but the chubby chipmunk was too cute to not look adorable.

"Simon and I have to talk to you..umm.. now."He finished.

"_Fine,"_And with that,he scampered off into the living room.

* * *

"Whatta' you want?"

"Well good morning sunshine!"Simon replied,sarcasticly.

You know how nervous you would be if a devious chipmunk may get mad at you?

This is how Theodore and Simon Seville felt before they told him.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter agian!Next WILL BE LONGER**


	3. Ugh

**I liked the reviews better this time =p Anyways please enjoy this chapter!:)))**

* * *

Theodore clunched Simons hand tightly,as if to say,"Can we do this later? I'm really nervous."

Simon thought him himself was nervous too. What if Alvin would try to ruin the song or...kill him?

Simon's mind wavered until Alvin's irritated voice snapped him back into reality.

"SIMON! Did you here me? What is it?"Alvin yelled,annoyed greatly.

Simon started sweating. "Ummm... nothing. Just checking on you."

Alvin scrunched up his face in confusion,but then just shrugged to say,"Im not the phsyco here."

Simon and Theodore waited by the kitchen for Alvin to go somewhere else so they could talk.

When Alvin _finally _left to his room,Theodore and Simon went into the den onto the couch.

"Alright. Lets plan out what to do,since we can't tell Alvin."Simon said.

"Can we do it later?"Theodore said eagerly.

"Why?"Simon asked,confused.

"Meerakat Manor is on."Theodore explained,picking up the remote and turning the T.V on.

"Oh brother..."Simon sighed,face plaming.

"Why did you call me brother? And why did you say oh?"Theodore asked,oblivious to what Simon meant.

Simon continued his face palm. "Nevermind!"

"Fine! Jeez! What is the plan?"Theodore sighed,putting the remote down.

"Well,I think...I have nothing."Simon groaned,and face palmed agian for the 3rd time.

"How can you think you have nothing?"Theodore asked,agian confused.

Simon continued faceplaming.

"_I love Theodore,but jeez,sometimes I think a two year old is smarter!"_Simon thought to himself.

Simon groaned and got off the rugged couch,and walked into the hallway.

He heard someone singing,"Baby" by JB.

"_Oh,its just Alvin singing along with the TV."_Simon shrugged,before realizing something.

"Alvin doesn't even LIKE JB!"Simon whispered to himself,confused.

"Or...does he?"Simon thought,confused.


End file.
